


Steve got bigger

by BrocksAngel90



Series: My boyfriend/ girlfriend is back. [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Minor Violence, Multi, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasey is Steve's girlfriend they maintained along distance relationship when he had to move away and while she say his body change their friends had no idea. Grant Ward wants Kasey but she only has eyes for Steve even when he was tiny, one day Ward goes to far and Steve who's a lot bigger now steps in and ends Wards game for good. Kasye and Bucky tell Steve a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve got bigger

Kasey's POV

I am walking home from school thinking about how happy I'm going be when Steve finally transfers back to the school me,Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Bucky and Clint go to, nobody but me has seen how big he's gotten. I'm so lost in thought that forget I have to pass Grant Ward and his little biker boys before I can go into my dad's repair shop. "Oh look at this it's little miss Kasey, I bet she's dreaming about her wimpy little boyfriend Steve." Grant said as he got off his bike and stood in my way. "Look Grant I've got things to do so just leave me alone. I need to go help my dad fix a few cars." I say hoping he'd just let me go. "Just tell me why that little wimp gets to date you and I can't even get the time of day from you."Grant said. "Steve is a gentleman and he respects the fact that in work for my dad and he doesn't expect me to be his personal sex toy." I replied before my common sense caught up with my mouth. Grant grabbed my hair and pulled my head to the side and tried to kiss me then I hear the unmistakable sound of three switch blades open along with a growl of anger from behind me."Look Grand Wart let her go or I will let these four play assassin and rage monster with you." Tony said as he held onto his boyfriend Bruce. Grant let me go then him and his boys claimed on their bikes and got outta town. We all went to my dad's shop and worked on cars while he rested up for his job as a security guard later that night. Once everyone left and dad went to work I went to bed and dreamed of seeing Steve at school and him walking me home then him kicking Grant's ass.

Steve's POV

I am at school waiting by Kasey's locker to surprise her when Tony,Natasha, Clint,Bucky, and Bruce walk up and Tony says"Hey get away from Kasey's locker before these four kick your ass." "Tony its me Steve Rogers."I said and watched as he,Bruce,Clint,Bucky and Natasha looked shocked at my new body. "Wow punk you've grown a lot. How did this happen?" Bucky asked. " I got a growth spurt and living out in the country not much to do by workout and run,so here I am." I replied. Kasey was walking up and she had her head down and was wearing sunglasses. "Hey doll I'm back." I said and she looked up and launched herself into my arms,and her glasses fell off,when she looked up we all saw that she had a black eye."Oh I'm killing Ward ,he's gone too far this time."Tony said as he and Bucky helped me and Kasey up. Kasey was quiet all day and during lunch she pretty much hid between and Bucky which was fine with up but after school Bucky and I were at football practice when I heard Kasey scream so we ran towards the bleachers where Grant Ward and his little friend Brock Rumlow were trying to rip Kasey's clothes off. "Hey let her go now!" I yelled and he looked at me said "Look new guy she's my girlfriend were just playing." "You don't recognise me do you Ward, its me Steve Rogers." I said. He and Rumlow let Kasey go and Bucky put his jacket on Kasey since her shirt was ripped open. "Well well Rogers finally got that growth spurt you always wished for, it doesn't matter cause I'm gonna life your ass, while Rumlow kicks your little boyfriend Bucky's ass and then you both can watch as we take what we want from Kasey and if you're lucky we will do the same to you."Ward said as he and Rumlow took a fighting stance.  I took a swing and once I connected with his jaw Ward went down like a sack of potatoes, Rumlow was so shocked that he ran off and left Ward laying there. Once Bucky and I walked Kasey home we were all sitting on the couch. "Why does everybody think all three of us are together?" I asked. "Cause Tony can't keep his trap shut."Kasey and Bucky both mumbled. I raised an eyebrow at them so Kasey said "One night after you and I had a fight I called Bucky to come over and as we were talking he said he wished he could have one or both of us and I said I wanted to have both of you and we told Tony and every since then Tony has been saying we are in a triad type thing." "Well Kasey you know I'm bi but where do we go from here."I say smiling at her and then Bucky. "You both go home and I will see you here bright and early for you to walk Kasey to school." Mr. Fury said as he walked into the room. 

Kasey's POV

"Well Natasha we finally talked about so yea I think its going to work out and I hate that you missed Ward going down like the Titanic." I said with a smile. "Well good cause all that halfway dating you and Bucky did was crazy. I already beat the crap outta Rumlow when he tried Clint."Natasha said as we sat on the fire escape that connected our apartments. I'm half my boyfriend is back and now I have two boyfriends.


End file.
